1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to apparatus for producing noise for use in connection with a child's toy. Specifically, an apparatus is provided which selectively produces noise by vibrating a flexible element by a moving air stream.
2. Description of the Invention Background
In the past, children's toys have had associated therewith noise-making apparatus which produced noise by various means. One type of toy which is capable making a noise utilizes a moving air stream to cause a reed or other similar member to vibrate. However, such apparatus were not designed to provide noise-making and non-noise-making modes. Specifically, in such apparatus of the past, when a child took the action necessary to produce the noise (e.g. squeezed the toy), in all cases, the toy would produce the noise. In some situations, it is desirable to prevent the toy from producing the noise even when the child takes the action necessary to produce the noise.
Accordingly, an apparatus for a child's toy is needed which will produce a noise when desired and can be prevented from making a noise if so desired.
Additionally, in toys of the past which made noise by moving air streams, the moving air streams were created by a child squeezing the toy in his or her hand. Heretofore, toys which made a noise by means of a moving air did not create the moving air stream by the child rocking back and forth or moving up and down while riding the toy.